Cruel Love
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: To him she was just a trophy. To her he was everything. She wanted to believe he loved her, but that was simply too farfetched from reality. oneshot Voldemort/Tom RiddlexOC.


Cruel Love

The graveyard was silent, silent as death itself. Not a single wandering soul lifted from their grave. Questions whipped through the air, answers unheard. Pain, unbearable pain, circulated through his veins. Undying guilt stabbed at his heart. Lies, sweet lies, pounded in his head. Memories seeped through his blackened soul. Love, beautiful love, no longer in his grasps. The questions of his guilt whispered in his ears, stinging like a thousand needles. Answers of his memories twinkled before him like the stars decorating the wondrous sky. Pain, excruciating pain, seared through him as the answers unfolded.

He stepped further into the graveyard, awaiting what was before him. The secrets of the past were only a few steps away. He trailed over graves, occasionally destroying a headstone in his path. Not even death itself could stop his rampage. He was determined to question and answer his lies. Memories lifted everywhere he stepped as if trying to hold him back.

But what would stop him?

What could stop him?

Nothing.

Not even the breathtaking feeling of emotions that had been chased from his very heart.

He finally stopped, reaching the end of his trail. Lying before him was a glorious sight. A gravestone. Not just any ordinary gravestone, but one of a person he had known. The gravestone sat on its own secluded hill, away from other life. The wind hit just right, breaking over the weak stone. It was rather beautiful, made of marble. Glossy letters sparkled on the front. He paid no head to read them. He just wanted to find a place where he could ease his troubled mind. He hoped this dead soul wouldn't mind him there. But the thoughts of her slipped through him. Pain heated in his blood, anger building. He didn't want to remind himself of what had happened.

The stabbing of guilt pulsed harder, forcing blood on the inside. Internal bleeding that couldn't be stopped. He remembered the very beginning. The very way their destinies had crossed…

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...**

Her name was Danielle Angelou. She was a very beautiful girl. She had the finest pair of blue eyes that gleamed like sapphires in the sun's warm rays. Her hair was sleek and shined the color bronze. Her skin radiated with perfumes of the finest scents, only making her skin even more flawless. To him, she was a trophy no one deserved.

She belonged only to him.

Perfection was her.

She was perfect.

But only in his eyes.

**Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I****'ll find my way through night and day  
cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...  
**

To others she was nothing but a friend. Not a trophy or a prize, just that person everyone could use in one way or another. She was trusted, often respected. She had everything he wanted and so much more. To obtain her was his goal. He didn't intend for things to get better than that.

**Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please**

She was always kind, sometimes for no reason. She never shunned him for his strange, dark ways. Her hand was always there to hold, her shoulder always there to lean on. But he used it more than he should have. She saved him countless times, never expecting him to give her the same back. He never did repay her for the things she did.

_'If I could change time…I'd thank you for everything…' _

**  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...**

Lies. He wouldn't bother helping or repaying her. She was a tool, only a tool. She served her purpose to him and he no longer needed her.

'_How much of that is true?'_

Was that really all she was to him?

Never.

He rubbed the crease between his eyes, dwelling on the time he knew she would mean something in his life…

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...**

_The sun dropped leisurely across the horizon, a faint orange and pink glow emanating. The school grounds stood silent, nothing bothering this wonderful day. The faintest breeze tickled the blades of grass while the waves of the Black Lake rocked gently against the beach. Peaceful and serene, Hogwarts seemed impossibly bright._

_ Tom walked through the grounds, admiring his free Saturday stroll. He could think about what an advanced individual, such as himself, would dwell upon. Being only of the age fifteen, his mind was far more skilled at solving problems. He needed to figure how immortality could be reached other than the so called "Sorcerer's Stone". He didn't need that. He had other ways to achieve this goal. But he needed something else, not just his cunningness. He needed help from someone-_

_ "TOM!" _

_ He turned around, something piercing into his chest. Aching pain cursed him while driving him to knees. His vision slightly dazed, he gazed up into the sunlight. Figures were before him, some laughing in a rude manner. He grunted and tried to stand. He felt like something inside him had broken._

_ "Knock it off, you Jerks." _

_ A soft, feminine voice glided through the air, slipping through his ears. A tall girl with bronze hair tied in a bow ran over to him, kneeling beside him. Her face was dripping in sweat, but her eyes were beaming with worry. _

_ "I can't believe this. I told you to stop targeting people!" she shouted. _

_She glared at her team members, all of whom just rolled their eyes. _

_ "Come on, Dani, it's just Tom." _

_ "Shut it, Buck."_

_ Danielle's tone had gone violent, warning him to back off. _

_ Tom had stood, grumbling to himself about revenge. He limped off, but felt a crack in his chest. He paused in pain to hold himself against a wall. Danielle rushed after him while standing to his side with her broom in one hand. _

_ "Do you need help?" she asked in her sweetly intoxicating tone._

_ "I'm fine," he venomously spat, starting off again. _

_Danielle watched him stop, groaning in pain. She ran back over to him and hoisted his arm around her shoulders. _

"_I told you I'm fine!" _

_ "Whatever. Like I'm going to listen to what you say! You probably broke a rib or two, bludgers aren't very kind…"_

_ "Will you go away?" he asked, annoyed of her presence. _

_He didn't like Gryffindors, especially ones who fraternized with him. _

_But Danielle wasn't going to obey him, she was just as stubborn as him._

_ "If you don't want help, then too bad. Help is what you're getting."_

_ She limped with him up the staircases while making sure to walk slowly. Tom leaned on her shoulder, knowing he needed all the support he could get. She limped with him all the way to the Hospital Wing, where they were met by the nurse. _

_ "What seems to be the matter?" the woman asked, examining Tom. _

_ "Hit by a bludger-on accident! I think he broke a few ribs…" _

_ "Let him lay down and I'll have a look. But give me a few minutes…I have a couple of boys that need attention." _

_ The nurse hustled to the other side of the wing, shaking her finger at two young, second year boys._

_ Danielle helped Tom onto one of the beds, giving him a smile. He returned it with an icy glare, one that sent shivers down her spin. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and hoped by the time she reopened them, his glare would have eased. But it was still there, scanning over every inch of her figure. She turned around, anxious to get out of there. _

_But Tom's cruel voice stopped her in her tracks, "I'm guessing you want me to repay you?" _

_ Danielle turned around with her hands firmly on her hips. She focused her eyes on his icy glare, fire blazing in her eyes, "I never expect payment for the things I do." _

_ With those small words, she left. She didn't want anything else to do with Tom Riddle. _

He shook his head; his guilt throbbing in is blood. He must have leaned on her shoulder more than he was welcomed to. He had taken advantage of her kindness, throwing it away like it was nothing.

It _was_ nothing…

To him.

_Tom had gotten out of the hospital wing, discovering that his ribs had been broken. Luckily, with a little magic, the nurse repaired them. All that was left was a nasty looking bruise on his torso. He felt angry at the Gryffindors for hitting him and intended revenge. But he couldn't forget about the Gryffindor who helped him. He owed her nothing, not a thank you or repayment. She was just getting herself into something she'd soon regret. _

_ He kept walking, the sunset in no hurry to be night. He reached a hill, where he was "welcomed" by a young girl. She was seated under the tree, her knees tucked to her chest. Her bronze hair fluttered in the wind, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. On her face was a sign of distress, or maybe it was worry? _

_She didn't even notice Tom standing there, just staring at her. She shifted her position while closing her eyes and resting against the tree trunk. She stretched her legs and arms as she sighed heavily. _

_ Tom's heartbeat raced, thundering in his ears. She was sitting there so perfectly, he couldn't even describe the perfection her face held. He wanted her to open her eyes so he could soak up their warm rays. But there was something else he wanted, and it wasn't her. She held an emanating power that lifted through the air. His ambition was to tempt that power to his side. _

_ Danielle opened her eyes, startled to see Tom glaring at her. She quickly looked away, frightened by his cold glance. She started humming to act like she was ignoring him. He leaned against the tree, his shadow looming over her. Steadily holding her hand at her side, she grasped her wand lying on the ground beside her. She glanced up at him as her eyes set fire into his ice glare. If there was one thing Tom loved, it was the fiery blaze that resided in her eyes. _

_It made him want her even more. _

_ "Is there something you need?" she asked. _

_Tom shrugged, still glancing down at her from where he stood, "Possibly, but that is not your concern." _

_ Danielle nodded, ready to play his little game. Tom was always cunning and very persuasive. The way he talked left her often in thought of how she should have answered to gain more information. This time she was ready, waiting for the right comment._

_ "None of my concern? Then why did mention it in my presence?" _

_ Tom's face went bewildered for a second, but resumed its calm exterior. _

_ "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. That's not for me to tell." _

_ Danielle opened her mouth, but paused. How was she going to counter that remark? She fumbled with her thoughts, thinking harder and faster. Tom chuckled, obviously assumed she was flustered. Danielle never liked to lose, especially in a contest of fast thinking. But Tom had her beat easily like she was no challenge what so ever. Sighing, Danielle stood and tucked her hair behind her ear. She started off down the hill, but Tom wasn't done taunting her. _

_ "Leaving so soon after defeat?" _

_ She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him. He noticed an almost hurt and agonized gleam in her eyes. He loved her pain; it brought sheer happiness to him. Anyone's pain was his enjoyment, especially when he was causing it. _

_Danielle marched back up to him, her wand pocketed away. She got right up into his face, but had to stand on her tip-toes to make eye level with him. She raised her hand and attempted to slap him. He caught her wrist easily, smirking arrogantly. She struggled in his grasp while squirming to pry his hand off her wrist. He laughed at her struggle, hoping she'd keep amusing him for a while with her squirming. _

_ "Let me go!" _

_ "Ooh, a desperate cry for help," Tom teased, tightening his grip on her. _

_ "I'll hurt you!" _

_ "Of course you will…" _

_ Danielle threw her fist at him, praying he wouldn't stop it. But that was too easy of a prayer to answer. He grabbed her other wrist and slammed her back into the tree he was leaning on. She squirmed and kicked, doing all she could to free herself. But Tom had her locked by his strength. _

_ "I'll scream!" she threatened. _

_ Tom laughed, shaking his head, "Go ahead, see who comes." _

_ Danielle shivered, fear engulfing her. If she screamed, only the worse would come after. Tom glared into her eyes as his lips snaked into a cruel smirk. Danielle turned her head, closing her eyes. There was only one reason Tom would be doing this._

_ "Is there something you want from me?" she asked, still not looking at him._

_ Tom released her, nodding his head, "Yes, there is something I want." _

_ "Name it and leave me alone," Danielle responded. _

_ Tom thought a moment, "Sorry, but I can't demand for it yet. Just watch yourself and don't go anywhere alone." _

_Tom turned away, stalking down the hill while Danielle rubbed her wrists to ease the redness. Demand for it? Did he assume that she'd give it, whatever 'it' was, so easily? Danielle decided then that she'd watch her back and keep her eye on Tom Riddle._

Cruelty…Fear…Lust…

He simply lived off her fear of him, feasting on her worst memories. His cruelty only brought her pain; the pain he lived for. But his growing lust for her ruined almost everything. He destroyed her very being, simply by mixing up her desires.

He should have left her alone. She wasn't a large part in his plans. She just wound up in his way. Every time she showed up, she ruined his feelings. His ambitions. It was all her fault that his plans were stalled.

But that never kept him from her.

_Tom continued harassing Danielle, entertaining himself with her fears of him. She tried to stay away from him and surround herself with people she trusted, but he always found ways through her little shield. Danielle had become less confident and adventurous then she used to, her friends worried if something horrible had happened to her. She just blamed it on she not feeling well, it was winter anyway. _

_But it wasn't the winter cold…it was Tom's cold eyes. _

_ Danielle found herself wandering the outside alone, sniffling and coughing. She tightened her jacket as she buried her face in her Gryffindor scarf. She trudged through the snow, her feet leaving prints in the deep mounds. Walking up to the hill where she loved to sit and think, she sneezed consecutively three times. With her little strength, she climbed into the tree, careful not to slip on the ice. She sat up on the branch, huddling into as tight of a ball as she could. She coughed and sneezed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Being outside in the cold probably wasn't the best idea, but she wanted to get away as best she could. _

_ She wiped her eyes, feeling tears fall and freeze on her cheeks. Everything was ruined. Her fifth year at Hogwarts was killing her. Just months ago she had that one incident with Tom and now he was haunting her. She didn't sleep well at night and often woke up screaming. She claimed, to her friends, that she just kept having nightmares and was just feeling sick. They begged her to go to the Hospital Wing, but she told them that it would pass in time. _

_ It hadn't gone away in weeks. _

_ She looked below her to see a young man staring up at her. A playful, yet cruel, smirk was on his face. Everything became even colder than it was, Danielle getting an uneasy, dizzy feeling in her gut. _

_ It was Tom. _

_ "You look like a mess. Has something been on your mind lately?" he asked. Danielle shook her head, not even wanting to talk to him. "Being stubborn are we? Well, I can fix that…" _

_He drew his wand and pointed it at her. _

_ She jumped from the tree and started running. She stumbled down the hill with Tom behind her in hot pursuit. She tripped on the stone step that led to the castle, but picked herself up and continued running. She was getting tired, her unwell condition catching up with her. She swayed a little while staggering to keep herself going. But she stopped on the one of the balconies, outside, that overlooked the lake. She had trapped herself, but if she kept quiet, he might not look there. Hoping he would just pass by, she pressed her back against the wall_

_ But that was too much to ask. _

_ He walked right over to her, cornering her against the wall. _

_ "Looks like you're trapped," he mocked. _

_Danielle started to cry, bawling loudly. Tom stared at her like she was filth, no compassion in his heart. She looked back into his eyes, waiting for a nasty remark from him. _

"_Quit your crying, you Baby." _

_Danielle shoved him away, stepping toward the opposite side of the balcony. Tom watched her turn her back and stare out into the distance. He crossed his arms over his chest while waiting for her to speak._

_ "It's been a few months since you warned me about you demanding for something from me. It's been weeks since I've had this sickness. Why don't you just do me a favor and demand for whatever it is you want then leave me alone!?" Danielle begged. _

_Tom smiled, walking up beside her with an arrogantly pleased look on his face, "I was waiting for you to become vulnerable like this." _

_ "Vulnerable?"_

_ "Indeed. I just needed you to crumble at my will and then I could take what I want." He stepped closer to her, gripping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know who you are and what you possess. I ask that you join me and learn to control that power you have-" _

_ Something sparked in Danielle, her very strength bursting through her. Her eyes set ablaze while Tom's expression turned alarmed. She slapped his hand away as she drew her wand. She knew Tom was more talented with magic, but she wasn't going to give into his games any longer. _

_ "I'm not a pawn in your little chess game. I will not become a servant to someone who thinks since he's the most powerful wizard in our school. I know who you are too, Tom. And I'm not scared," she said. _

_ Tom scowled, who was she to call him by his first name. She was below him, she was nothing compared to him. He drew his wand, his eyes fixed on hers. This battle would decide everything. _

_ Which house was stronger- Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

_ Which Heir was the elite- Salazar's Heir or Godric's Heir? _

_ Which student was the most powerful- Danielle or Tom?_

_ They both didn't move, neither casting a spell. They stared into each other's eyes while letting the tensions build higher. Danielle waited patiently, wanting him to strike first. She had learned that when you duel against another wizard, you always let him attack first. But Tom did nothing of the sort. He withdrew his wand and tucked it into his jacket. Danielle didn't let her guard down, still pointing her wand at him. _

_Tom shook his head, "I withdrew my wand. Why are you still holding yours?" _

_ "I don't know what you're up to, so I'm just going to keep my guard up," Danielle replied. _

_Tom shrugged, walking off._

_Danielle stood for a moment then went after him. She kept her wand in her hand, refusing to trust him. She caught up with him as he entered the school. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. _

"_What is your problem? Just walking away?!" _

_ "I suggest leaving me alone, before you get yourself into something you regret," he warned, his eyes darkening venomously. _

_Danielle stood taller, nothing compared to his height, but boldly faced against him, "Tell me something, Tom. Why are you doing this to me?" _

_ Tom froze, he feared the day she'd question his obsession over her. His obsession of tormenting her. The answer wasn't easy to explain and Tom wasn't sure he wanted to tell her it._

He covered his face in his hands, trying to keep himself together. He couldn't cry, he couldn't feel anything. Even at his young age, emotions of love and compassion weren't known to him. He had never felt love. It was because his mother died when he was born and his father ditched her because she was witch. His stupid muggle father paid for what he did.

He paid with his life.

So did many people.

He didn't care who he killed, but now sitting at this very gravestone made him almost regret it. But it wasn't something he could have stopped. People just got in the way…

_Danielle waited for his answer, crossing her arms across her chest. Tom grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the Slytherin dungeons. He threw her into a dark crevice of the empty hallway while cornering her with his threatening frame. She glanced around, but realized there was no one to help her. Tom stroked her warm cheek with his cold fingers, sending chills down her spine. She didn't move; she tried to keep her breathing normal. _

_ "You ask why I torment you. You ask why I haunt your dreams. I thought you'd be smarter than that…"_

_ He leaned his face closer to hers, his breath scorching on her flared cheeks. He tugged her scarf off while his fingers worked to unbutton her jacket. She just stood there, too scared to move. She crossed her arms over her chest to less expose her cleavage that peeked from her v-neck shirt. Her scarf and jacket were on the ground along with her zipper sweater. She wasn't sure what Tom was up to, but she had a craving to find out. _

_Tom leaned his face closer to hers, his lips caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes when he forced a passionate kiss onto her lips. _

_ She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on her waist. She moaned while his lips fell to her neck, kissing her exposed, flawless skin. He looked back into her eyes, his normal icy glare heated with seduction. Turning away, her breath shortened. He roughly kissed her neck, nibbling on her chilled skin. She closed her eyes tight as his lips met hers again, this time violently. His tongue explored her mouth to stealing her breath away. He drew back, biting on her bottom lip._

_ When their heated moment passed, Tom stepped aside to gaze at her defenseless body. She shook uncontrollably while he considered that she had discovered his true intentions._

_ Danielle let tears rush down her cheeks. She didn't want this to happen. She was so scared of what could happen next. She was weak and vulnerable, cowering to his desirable power. _

_Tom just laughed, wiping a tear that fell from her eye, "Do you understand now?" _

_Danielle grabbed her sweater, jacket, and scarf while trying to run past him. But he blocked her path. _

"_Going somewhere?" _

_ "Tom…I don't want this. Leave me alone!" _

_ "You know you do, just search inside yourself." _

_He backed her up against the wall again, his breath snaking down her neck. Danielle dropped her things and planted a kiss on his lips. He stumbled back, but regained control of what was happening. Their tongues fought for control of their kiss while their hands explored each crevice of one another's body. Danielle took a breath, ending their tangle. _

"_Told you…" he whispered in her ear. _

_Danielle let go of him, picking her things up again, "I need to leave." _

_Tom let her run past him, listening to her sob as she went by. He smirked, "Your torment has only just begun…"_

He smirked, laughing at what he had done that day. His haunting had just begun. She hated him for the while, too afraid to be alone with him. But his lust for her was too strong to avoid. He soon made her his, forcibly against her will for a while until her feelings bloomed. But he never really loved her, he just wanted her power. And he got it, but it took time.

Good sweet time.

He never liked waiting, but she kept him amused and entertained.

The powers of Godric Gryffindor were in his clutches. They were so close; he could feel them start to flood into him.

But he had to wait, patiently…

_Danielle had given up on avoiding Tom, he was everywhere to her. She gave into him during their sixth year, regrettably… _

_ Tom and Danielle walked through the dark empty halls, patrolling for students who were supposed to be in bed. Prefect duties could be such a drag. Danielle kept her distance from Tom. Even though she was dating him, his presence was still uncomfortable to be in. She strayed away from him and down a flight of stairs. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping he wasn't there. When she looked back around, Tom was standing in front of her. She jolted in alarm while stumbling back. _

_ "Going somewhere?" he whispered. _

_ "I was just…making sure this hall was clear!" Danielle replied. _

_ Tom took her hand, pulling her down the steps. She grinned at the feel of him wrapping his arms around her. Tom held her tight with their chests pressing together. She laid her head on his shoulder while swaying in his arms. _

_ "Dani, I need you to make me a promise," he cooed in her ear. _

_ "Anything," she responded._

_ "Marry me when we leave school…" _

_He kissed her cheek, trailing to her lips. She tore her lips from his while pushing away from him._

_ "Tom, I still don't think I love you…" _

_ Tom grabbed her arm, yanking her back against him. His grip tightened as his angry eyes met her watery eyes. She gasped at the pain, her circulation almost cut off. He forced her to stare into his eyes while a violent tension built in the air._

_ "Don't think I'm letting you go so easily. You leave me and I'll just haunt you," he threatened. _

_Danielle slapped his hand off her arm, rubbing its red mark. _

_ "I started…dating someone…else…" she murmured once Tom turned around. _

_She didn't think he heard her…_

_Tom spun around and stormed back over to her. He felt the urge to slap her. She was his follower, she was his servant. He raised his hand, shaking with strain. Danielle, not seeing his raised hand in the darkness, started rambling about everything. _

"_I found someone who can love me. He treats me with respect and doesn't scare me and live off my fears!" _

_Tom slapped her, the back of his hand whipping against her cheek. She fell back with tears rushing down her face. _

_ "I don't think you realize what you're doing. You belong to me!" _

_He advanced closer to her, Danielle scrambling away from him. He grabbed her throat and held her off the ground. She clawed at his hand, trying to release herself. _

"_Go ahead, try escaping me. You won't last!" he bellowed._

_He threw her to the ground, stalking off into the shadows._

_ Danielle crumbled to the floor, gasping for air. She covered her throat, crying quietly. She had to escape him. She had to forget him. But it was too hard to leave him. He would just reappear and torture her. She stood, glaring where Tom had walked off to. Tomorrow she would forget him. Tomorrow she would show him who she loved._

He often broke her heart, leaving her in pieces that were hard to put back together. But she always repaired herself and came back to him against her will. But their years were numbered and their time together was spent soon enough. Her love for him had grown and his desire to control her got worse. He couldn't stop it. Everything that happened, happened for a reason whether it was good or not.

_The students flooded from the castle, loading their things onto the train. Everyone was saying good bye while some planned on meeting again the next year. Seventh years gave teary, emotional good byes as their lives were about to start. Professors even said goodbye to the seventh years, sad that they were no longer at the school. Hogwarts was slowly emptied from all of its powerful witches and wizards._

_ Tom stood with Danielle, staring into her eyes the way he did when they first kissed. She had grown to love him and became his favorite of his followers. She felt, for some time, that she had betrayed her great grandfather, but never lingered on that thought. She was with the man she loved and that was all that mattered. Even though he often frightened her, he took care of her as well._

_ "So this is where everything ends?" Danielle muttered._

_ "If that's how you want it," Tom responded. _

_ "Tom, I never wanted it to end. But our lives are taking us in separate directions-"_

_ "Don't let that be the reason you're leaving me. I hate lame excuses."_

_ "Tom, I'm serious! I do love you, but-!"_

_ "But it's not enough is it? Fine. I don't need you anyway." _

_Tom turned his back while heading for the train. _

_Danielle chased after him, taking his hand before he boarded. _

_ "Please, I do love you!" _

_Tom pulled her up, holding her in his arms. She cried on him, her tears soaking his shirt. He just shook his head. Her pain did please him, but this just left a different feeling. _

_ The train whistle sounded, students boarding. Tom led Danielle to one of the seats and sat with her in his arms. She stared into his dark eyes, looking for a sign of compassion, but nothing was there. Sighing profusely, she ran her fingers through Tom's wavy, dark hair._

_ "Do you love me?" she whispered. _

_Tom pulled her face down to his, brushing her bronze hair from her hazel eyes, "I do." _

_He kissed her passionately, rendering her speechless._

After his school year he found himself a job, using his charm and cunningness to get what he needed. But he never saw Danielle. She had made herself well known, fulfilling her dream of playing quidditch on the England National Quidditch Team. Tom heard of how phenomenal she played and how she was the best chaser in the world. But he never liked listening to quidditch. He considered it a waste of his good time.

If it hadn't been for that one faithful day, he would have never resumed his desire to be with Danielle Angelou- the love of his young life.

_Borgin and Burkes was extremely quiet that morning. The sounds of skeleton heads cackling in the room were heard every few minutes. Tom drummed his fingers on the counter, staring at the door. He shook his head, knowing no one was going to come. He unbuttoned the collar and cuffs of his shirt while rolling his sleeves up. He shook his head and drew his wand, flicking it in the air. Sparks shot out, dancing in the air. Without him noticing, the door opened and someone came in._

_ She was a taller young lady with bronze hair pulled over to the side to cover her right eye. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, sparkling even in the dark room. She had on a pair of khaki pants, a red tank-top with a crop-jacket over it. She stared around the shop, taking interest in the little trinkets. She gazed at a skeleton head while brushing her hands over it. The mouth opened and it shrieked, which caused her to jump back in alarm. _

_ Tom chuckled, drawing her attention to him. She just about froze and fainted on his sight. Their eyes locked, a romantic tension building. It had been years since they last saw each other and now, at twenty one years old, there they were. She walked over to the counter as she gazed into his dark eyes that still beheld evils she refused to speak of._

_ "Has it really been this long, Tom?" she asked. _

_He took her hand and kissed it, "It's felt like even longer…Danielle." _

_ She smiled her genuine smile that drove him insane. It was perfect. The way her face lit up in a generous glow was astounding. _

_She was perfection._

_ "How have you been?" she asked, examining a rusty goblet on the far side of the counter._

_ "Fine. Things have been going just great for me. I image they are with you as well?" Tom answered._

_ "Being a quidditch player is getting harder. It's difficult to go places without people begging for an autograph or a picture. But I'm not complaining. It's enjoyable," Danielle modestly responded. _

_Tom watched her tuck her hair behind her ear, crossing her arms across her chest., "Is something wrong?" _

_He probably shouldn't have asked, but his curiosity got the better of him. _

_She faced him, her once bright eyes dimming._

_ "I'm in a bit of a mess, at the moment and I came to you for help," she whispered. Tom nodded, still wondering what trouble she was talking about. "My boyfriend is…well, just not right for me and I need help getting rid of him-" _

_Tom walked over to her, carefully studying how she was rubbing her arms. He took her wrist and yanked her jacket off her. All up her arms were large and small spots of purple and yellow. Bruises. He threw her jacket back at her while shaking his head in disappointment. _

_ "So this is what you left me for? A life of abuse?" he angrily mumbled. _

_Danielle tugged her jacket on, standing behind him at the counter, "I didn't think it would turn out this way. But I'm just not strong enough to get rid of him so…" _

_She trailed off, sniffling loudly. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. _

_Tom faced her, watching her cry. _

"_I just need your help, Tom. I just need you…" _

_ He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt sorry for her. Just watching her cry over him was heartbreaking. He felt it inside him, the only emotion he'd ever feel again. He embraced her, running his fingers through her long bronze hair. She cried into his chest while clinging to him for dear life. He kissed her head after she calmed down._

_ "I'll help you. Does he live with you?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ She wrote her address down, glancing over her shoulder at him before she left. She smiled and hurried out the door. _

_ Tom stood behind the counter, once more drumming his fingers on the table. He was devising how to punish this man for hurting his trophy, his prize, his love. He grinned, his thoughts drawing to one conclusion. She wouldn't mind it, hopefully. She did want this man gone and gone he'd be. Whether it was forever or not…_

He smiled to the gravestone, thinking on what he did to that man. It wasn't as bad as he had wanted it to be, she just got in the way. Like always. His plans were stalled thanks to her needs. He may have cared for her at times, but ridding of her might have been the right thing to do. He felt guilty for the things he did to her. She deserved more than a monster. She deserved someone who really cared for her. But she clung to him and tried to show him the love she wanted back.

He never gave it to her.

She never received it.

It was his entire fault.

All his monster-self's fault…

_Tom headed to the door, knocking on it. No one answered. He knocked again, this time met by yelling and screaming. He pointed his wand at the door._

_ "Alohamora," he whispered._

_The door unlocked, opening for him. He slipped in while quietly searching the house. Hearing crying from the kitchen, he drew further into the house. He stood by the entrance to the room, hiding by the wall. As he glanced in, he saw his Danielle on the ground crying and a man much larger than her standing over her and reaching for his wand. Tom took a breath and stepped in. _

"_Expelliarmus!" Tom shouted._

_The man's wand shot from his hand, sliding across the table top. _

_Tom smirked as he welcomed himself into the kitchen. He looked down at Danielle, noticing her shirt and skirt ripped. He looked back at the man, his eyes glowing violently. He pointed his wand at him and grinned at the fear that sparked in the man's eyes. There was something so alluring about being in control of someone's fate…_

_ "Crucio…" Tom muttered._

_ The man fell down, screaming in pain as he twisted in nearly impossible positions. Tom smiled while taking in the man's pain. Danielle just watched him with her eyes wide. Jumping up, she threw her arms around Tom, locking his hands in her embrace. His wand had dropped and the man was released. Danielle cried into him, whimpering for Tom to leave him alive. The man stood up and stumbled out of the house, scared for his life. Tom stared down at Danielle, completely disgusted at her gesture. He pushed her away and walked from the kitchen._

_ Danielle followed him, watching him stand by the window. She cleared her throat, waiting for him to speak. _

_ "That man deserved to die…" Tom muttered._

_ "I just asked you to help me break up with him! Not murder him!" Danielle screamed. _

_Tom faced her, his icy glare penetrating her. He walked over to her, no hint of compassion on his face. _

_ "Shut up. I don't want to hear your whining and pleading of mercy. It means nothing to me!" He brought his hand against her cheek, sending her to floor. "You think that I'm just going to let him live after what he did!? You're mine and mine alone! I will not let someone else lay their fingers on you in such a way!" _

_He pointed to her ripped clothing, staring at her with eyes of hatred. _

_She sniffled, wiping her eyes. _

_ "Tom…what's happened to you?" she cried. _

_He turned away from her, gazing back out the window. Danielle walked to her room, changing her torn clothes. She walked back out in gorgeous black dress that shaped her figure out perfectly. Tom turned around, his eyes meeting her perfect look. The dress was floor length and made of a thin lace. Her stomach was exposed under the lace while everything else was covered by a silky black material. Tom smirked as he stepped closer to her. _

_ He touched her cheek, his fingers falling down and gracing her side. He quickly pulled her into a dip and kissed her. His lips parted from hers, slipping down to her neck. She giggled, tickled by his gentle touch. He stared back into her eyes while admiring their gemstone glow. That power he felt, from when they were at Hogwarts, radiated into the air, circling around him. He took a deep breath, letting it circle in his lungs. Danielle stood up strait while turning her back to him. Drawing up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. His fingers dragged along her stomach, trying to feel through the lace. _

_ Tom then remembered the other reason he came here. He needed something from her and he just might have to take it by force if she argued. He leaned his face closer to hers, his lips caressing her ear. _

_ "There's something I need from you, Dani…" _

_ "What?"_

_ "You are the Heir to Godric Gryffindor. I assume you own a trinket of his?" _

_Danielle pushed away from him while spinning around to face him. He had his wand in his hand, twirling it while advancing closer to her. She hit the wall with Tom right up against her. _

"_Where is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?" he asked. _

_Danielle sighed, shaking her head, "I no longer have it in my possession…" _

_Tom wasn't happy with her answer. He yelled 'Crucio' and forced her to her knees. He watched and listened to her shriek and bend in pain. After a moment, he released her, waiting for her response. _

"_I don't have it…" she muttered. _

_ "Then who does?"_

_ "Someone…I don't know who…" _

_Tom shook his head, casting crucio on her already aching body. He let her go, still looking for a better answer. _

"_Tom, please…I never had it in my possession-!" _

_Tom pointed his wand at her, but stopped. His hand was shaking, not allowing him to cast the spell. Danielle swore there was a tear in his eye. She wearily stood, pressing her hand against his cheek. Her warm touch forced him to cringe away. _

"_What's happened to you, Tom?" _

_ "Leave me," he said, heading for the door. _

_He gripped the door knob, still not able to let everything go. He faced her once more, staring compassionately into her golden eyes. She walked over to him and took his hand off the door knob and into her hands. He started shaking again, her touch burning him. The kindness and forgiveness she possessed was torturing him. Something inside him was breaking free from its chains. His desires for immortality were breaking through him._

_She was in the way, once again._

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Sadness graced the air, welcoming him. He wanted a tear to fall, but his emotions were no longer there. He had been cursed to live only with the feelings of angst and hatred. It was what he wanted years ago, but living with it now was tormenting…

Like her smile.

Tormenting…

Like he kindness.

Tormenting…

Like her love.

He rested his hand on the gravestone, feeling over the marble texture. It was so soft, so flawless…

Like her skin.

He traced over the letters that glimmered in the darkness. Shining through the night…

Like her eyes.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

His hand rested on the moist wet grass, clinging to the blades. He bowed his head; paying his respects to the grave he was bothering. He was sure that person didn't want him around. But it didn't matter. He wanted to be here. He wanted to be isolated from everyone else, just like this stone. He wanted to be back in her forgiving arms. He wanted to kiss her warm lips and taste her silky skin. He wanted to rewrite the past and change everything. He wanted to find her again, meet her again, and beg for her love.

But he made the mistake of destroying her…

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

_Tom shoved her way from him, throwing her to the floor. She stared up at him, her eyes wide in fear. He loomed over her, his eyes dancing with cruelty. His eyes…gleamed red as his face contorted in anger. Her eyes began to water, having never felt such hatred in his presence. _

_ "You've always been in the way, you stupid little girl!" He kicked her side as she tried to stand, drawing her back to the floor. "You always changed my plans, always taking advantage of my weaknesses!" _

_She stood and ran, only to be thrown back to the ground by some spell Tom muttered. She clung to the wall, her nails clawing into the wood. Tom walked over to her while picking her up by her throat. Her feet dangled over the ground, kicking and squirming. _

_ "Tom…I love-" _

_ "Spare me your lies! I don't want to hear them!" _

_He threw her across the floor, pointing his wand at her crumbling figure. She sniffled, trying to hold herself up. She collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her perfect face. Tom had once wanted to own that perfection, but she was just in the way. He knelt beside her, shaking his head. _

"_You can't escape this…" _

_She reached a hand out and stroked his cheek. Tom knelt there, letting her hands run, once more, warmly across his cold face. She lifted herself up and kissed his lips before he shoved her back down._

_ "AVADA KADAVRA!" _

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

The silence around him erupted into screams. Agonizing blame plunged through him. He hunched over, gripping the folds of his robes. He started breathing harder, the feel of his heart shattering into pieces. The tiny shards of glass drove into him, pain rushing through him. He wanted to cry in agony, but couldn't even make a sound. Blood started spilling from his palms, splattering over the perfect gravestone. The blots streamed down, destroying the beauty of the marble and letters.

It was ruined.

Everything.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Tom stared at her dead figure, pocketing his wand. He walked over to the table, but something catching his eye. He picked it up while staring at the worn looking diary. To the side was a note that read, 'Continue writing memory book for Tom'. He opened it, glancing over the ten pages that had been written. He ripped them out and stuffed them in his pocket. He tucked the diary into his jacket and started for the door. But he stopped, gazing back at her dead body. _

_ Her once glowing sapphire eyes had darkened into s slate. Her flawless, silky skin was decorated in cuts and bruises. Her hair was tangled together, matted and ugly. And her genuine smile was gone. _

_ He knelt beside her body, running his fingers over her face. He closed her eyes, shaking his head. A tiny tear slowly fell down his cheek. But it stopped right as it was about to hit her face and froze into his cheek. He sighed, leaning his face over hers. He kissed her dead lips and stood, heading for the door. From that moment on he was no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle. He would be called by the name he gave himself-_

_ Lord Voldemort._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

He stood up, walking down the hill. He stopped half-way, glancing back at her ruined gravestone. He regretted it all. He regretted tormenting her. He regretted pretending to love her. He regretted trying to help her. He regretted killing her…

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

But that was the past. He couldn't rewrite it. What's done it done and you have to live with it no matter what. He just wondered what would have happened if she lived? He would have become Lord Voldemort anyway, but would feel better if she was beside him? Would victory taste sweeter with her?

Voldemort shook his head and walked from the graveyard where his loyal death eaters waited. He nodded to them and started off, leading them to their next destination. As he walked from the graveyard gates, a voice brushed through his ears.

_ "I love you, Tom…" _

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**


End file.
